Lessons of life
by carlagodfrey
Summary: Sian has life-changing news for Michael.
1. Chapter 1

**Lessons of life**

**Everything belongs to Shed/Shed Scotland Productions.**

**Another…yes you've guessed it, Sian/Michael fic. **

**Warning: Could see similarities with a Friends episode.**

**Chapter 1**

Sian bit her lip and looked at her watch. She was in the school toilets. It was lesson time but she had a free period. It had been four months since she and Michael had gotten back together but lately she had been feeling giddy and a bit sick.

'Perhaps you're coming down with something.' Michael suggested when she had told him that morning, 'Do you want to stay at home today?'

Sian had shaken her head, 'No, it's probably nothing, I'm sure I'll be fine.'

'Well… OK if you're sure.' Michael replied, he had looked worried.

Now here she was in the toilets…waiting. As she waited, she thought about the possible outcome and it made her smile, she realised that she wanted it to happen. Sian wasn't sure about Michael though, he was just about getting used to being in a committed relationship, he wouldn't be ready for this yet. But they would cross that line when they came to it. Sian looked at her watch, it was time, slowly, she looked down, a blue line! Slowly, she grabbed the instructions. Yep! It was true. Slowly, Sian looked at herself in the mirror and a small smile spread across her face, a hand instantly went to her stomach, she slowly got out a self-seal plastic bag and put the test inside, sealing the bag up carefully she sighed. She knew it was gross, but she didn't want one of the kids finding it, she knew if they did, it would be around the school like wildfire. She would put it in one of the outside bins. Slowly she headed outside and made a bee-line for Michael's office just as the bell rang for morning break.

Michael was busy typing when he heard a knock on the door. He sighed, everything had been so perfect lately, even his paperwork was appealing! Getting back with Sian had been the best decision he'd ever made and he was definitely not going to let her go again. He thought back to this morning, he hoped she was feeling better, she had seemed a bit peaky this morning, he knew there was a lot of illness going around this time of year which was why he had nagged her to get the flu jab. He heard a knock at the door,

'Come in!'

Sian opened the door, 'Hey!'

Micheal'sface lit up, it always did when he saw her he got up and went round to her, pulling her into his arms, 'Hey! How are you feeling?'

Sian smiled, 'I'm much better.'

'You sure?'

'Yes! I'm fine!' She hesitated, 'Listen, I was thinking perhaps we could have a quiet night in.'

Micheal smiled, 'Sounds great! I'll certainly need it after today, been rushed off my feet, seems the LEA get paranoid when one of their schools is being set up in a different country!'

Sian smiled, she's always loved the way he could add a spark to a seemingly boring subject, 'OK! Great!' She kissed him tenderly, 'Speak later then?'

He smiled, 'OK!' He hesitated, 'And you sure you're feeling alright?'

Sian smiled, 'I'm sure, if I feel like I'm going to drop dead; be sure to contact Linda to arrange the flowers.'

Micheal shot her an appraise look, 'Not funny!'

She laughed, 'I know, but couldn't resist! Speak later!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

'So… what did you want to tell me?'

It was six o'clock and Sian and Michael were snuggled up on the sofa. Sian looked at him nervously, wondering how to tell him, 'Um…OK! Um….OK! Right! The thing is Michael…' She hesitated.

'Would it be easy if I wasn't here?' Michael joked.

She laughed and slapped him, 'shut up!' She took a deep breath, 'OK, the thing is Michael I wasn't feeling that great this morning, as you know, and then I was. So I thought it was one of those twenty-four hour things but then I realised that I'm…late.'

'Late?' Michael replied, 'Sian what do you…' Suddenly the penny dropped, he stared at her, a rush of panic went through him, 'You-you mean late as in…'

Sian bit her lip and nodded, 'I-I took a couple of tests…' She smiled, 'Michael… I'm pregnant!'

I'm pregnant, the moment Michael heard those words, he heard nothing else, the anxiety and panic had now meshed together and were coursing through his body like a raging torrent. She was pregnant, he was going to be a father. Michael had just about got used to being in a serious relationship, now he had to get used to being a dad? He was only thirty-five…and a half! It wasn't fair!

Sian waved a hand in front of his face, 'Michael? Earth to Michael?'

'Yeah! Just give me a minute.' He croaked.

Sian knew what would help and came back with a large glass of wine. Michael grabbed in instantly and knocked it back.

'Better?' Sian asked nervously.

'Errr… I'm getting there.' He replied. He turned to her, 'Right! So… we're going to have a baby?'

She nodded, 'Yes.' Then she laughed, 'Typical with us isn't it? Either all or nothing.'

Michael hesitated then put a hand to her stomach, 'Yes! Oh well! I suppose I could give it a go.'

Sian giggled, 'Don't worry, you still have nine months to grow up!'

He kissed her, 'That's a relief!' He grinned and sighed, 'Oh well! You know me, always up for a challenge!'

**P.S. Talk about a challenge! They're expecting twins! As for Michael's reaction? Good thing they were in a hospital! ;-))))))))))))))))))))**


End file.
